


Once We Were

by GoreCorset (CorsetJinx)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, intimate proposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/GoreCorset
Summary: Hold on to your gold. When you find her, never let her go. It's such a lonely world, I found someone who made it all seem right again.





	1. It's Hard to Believe It

“You’re _Luca Orlem_ , right?”

A dark shadow cast itself over the lazy student’s body, almost disrupting the summer heat that had washed over his form. The heat that had been soaked into his skin, into his clothing.  The emerald haired youth slowly cracked open one jade green eye, taking a moment to take in the sight of the owner of the voice, of the shadow that had robbed him of the sun's warmth. His gaze moved slowly, taking in each minuscule detail he might obtain from the sight of her form. Long legs were clad in nearly combat style lace up boots — the kind of boots one instantly associated with a delinquent — which gave way to black rose covered knee high stockings. Creamy thighs peaked out above the stockings, and disappeared beneath the brim of the yellow trimmed white skirt. Black fingernails dug into the thick pleated fabric, hands braced on her hips. Small flecks of carnation pink peaked out in the cracks of the otherwise even dark coating, a cover up for past mistakes. Or so he assumed. It was hard to say as he had hardly finished looking over the intruder.

“Up here,” she snapped, her voice carrying a low timbre. Husky and sharp, surprisingly deep for a woman. “You’re Luca Orlem, right?”  _Right_ came out sharp, almost a warning. As if she meant to cause him some kind of bodily harm if he was not who she was looking for, if he denied her question or choose to ignore it.

“Yeah, what of it?” He waved a hand dismissively, jade green gaze slowly finding the speaker’s face. A woman of about… nineteen or so years old? It was hard to tell, her face, although showing obvious aggravation in the quirk of her lips, was still somewhat blank. Dark brows were neither drawn together nor lifted. And her cheeks lacked a vibrant blush. A blush of anger. Her eyes were striking, though. Pale blue. They looked faded, washed out. Something closer to ice blue, and yet... was that right? Was that the right way to describe eyes as pale as hers? He supposed so, after all, there was only so much he could tell from the distance between them. The fact that she stood above him and the sunlight tended to bleach the colors of anything he gazed upon. Especially here at the academy.

“The name's Rose, Rose Farron.” A hand rose from her hip, motioning in an accusatory fashion. "You know, from the class you never show up for, you twat."

A stillness was born between the two students. The wind stirred the short, well kept lawn, the leaves in the numerous tall trees which dotted the campus. He could still hear the birds singing, the rustle of the occasional animal that made its home on the campus. Luca stifled what laughter might pass through his lips. He tried to, at least. He hadn't expected her to say such things, to throw out such a harsh word so casually. Weren't girls supposed to keep their voices soft, their words pleasant? Twat, though, was so jarring and sudden. She was wrong, though, about him not coming to class. He did come to class... when he felt like it. When his buddy demanded him to show up. Or commanded. Even still, he didn't recognize her name nor her person. And he was certain he would recognize someone like her. Not many kids attending the school had hair like her’s. A soft pastel pink that faded maroon, fanning around her shoulders in loose waves. Most of the girls he had met tended to have hair in solid colors, not dyed as her hair obviously was. And with all the extra accessories she wore... sure, he didn't quite follow the dress code, but compared to her, he was pretty tame.

“Got a minute to spare?” She didn’t wait for him to speak, her words coming out in a near rush. She continued without letting him reply to her, “I heard you’re pretty smart for a slacker. Genius level or something like that? You and your buddy are on the same level, right? Anyway, I want you to teach me one-on-one so I don’t flunk out of here, got it?”

“Whoa, whoa, hold on. What’s in it for me?” He meant to ask who told her he'd even agree, but he couldn't take back what he had already said. And he wasn't the sloppy sort in conversation. Luca slowly pushed himself up onto his elbows so that he could get a better look at this Rose Farron. Bossy girl. She wasn’t tall, but she wasn’t short. And she didn’t have either her vest or jacket with her. The top three buttons on her shirt were undone and he thought he could see a few rose petals peaking out along the right of her shirt. A tattoo? On her chest of all places… the delinquent type, for sure. But really, she shouldn’t just boss people around. And he didn’t care if she was going to flunk or not, it wasn’t his —

“Uhh, I’ll let you fuck me.” The words were so casually stated that he couldn’t think of anything for a moment. A near stutter of uhh's escaped his own lip. A hand rose, briefly brushing up against his pant leg to wipe off what soil and possible grass stuck to his skin. Callused fingers, worn from use of craft tools and magic, lifted to his face to rub his features as if to wipe away the remains of sleep. Not to hide his shock, per se, although that was clearly what he was doing. Was she serious? What kind of deal was that, giving up her body just for some tutoring? Luca was dumbfounded. Unable to utter a proper response. Unsure if she was joking or not. Unsure how to take control of the situation when she said such. The only thing he could think to utter was a useless, “What?”

“I said," Rose sighed loudly and dramatically, "I’ll let you do me… take that as payment, alright.” It was her turn to wave a dismissive hand, as if she didn’t care about a single thing. But that was the kind of girl she was portraying herself to be, right? A delinquent with a don’t give a shit attitude. It was irritating. It got under his skin and Luca didn't like it. But she continued to take control of the situation, to hold onto it with an iron grip. “So would you just say yes already.”

This was the last thing he had expected. Luca hadn’t gotten out of bed with the idea that he would be approached by anyone like her. He had expected Elias to come find him and try to push him around or something. For his buddy to pass him by without a glance, and somehow order him to return to class for the day. At least one class, that's all they wanted. But this girl, Rose, she was… different. She was so weird. So blunt and uncaring. And he kind of, no, he did like it. She was different, if only for her attitude. And, sure, he had time to spare. It wasn’t like he had anything to do at the moment, and wouldn’t for another year or so. Just waiting on the next Lunar Eclipse.

“Fine, we’ll talk payment later.” There, he said it. And in return her lips twitched, curling into a small smile. A shadow of a smile. She was definitely hiding her emotions. Presenting herself as being totally in control of the situation, of her own person. Like she was made of stone, unmovable, unchangeable. “Thanks.” Just like that, no extra words to expand the moment. Her hands moved, pushing voluminous pink waves over her broad shoulders. “Teach me everything.”

“Everything? Are you kidding? Start with what you really need help in, jeeze, I don’t have all the time in the world.”

“Oh sure, whatever… well, what's your best subject?” She moved slowly, knees bending and backside lowering. Her arms rested limply on her legs, fingers loosely gripping her knees. Those pale blue eyes searched his face, moving considerably more than what he expected, like they couldn’t exactly focus. Which was weird. But his own gaze moved over her body, trying to gain some knowledge from her body language. His gaze slid along the folds of her blouse where it parted open, where rose petals adorned her flesh, along each button, and further down to where it was unceremoniously tucked in. His gaze briefly flicked up to her face, gazing at her through the slightly obstructive fringe. She had closed her eyes, dark lashes casting slight shadows over her cheeks. His gaze moved once more, taking in the sight of her thick skirt. Where the fabric strained and crumpled under the weight of her arms. Her thighs were parted, skirt riding up the smooth skin. Faint scars could be made out on the sides of her legs, like she'd had a run in with a thorn bush or two. The thick folds strained a little when she rocked back, but he could almost see between her —

  
“Best subject.” She repeated, tapping her finger tips over her knees. Luca felt heat creep up to his cheeks. Ashamed of being caught taking in the sight of her. His fingers moved to tug upon the collar of his white shirt, brushing against the edges of his vest. Grass stains had begun to form along his navy blue pants, but it didn't really bother Luca at all. It was something to focus on instead of looking his classmate in the eye.

Since he needed to start teaching her soon, at some point today it seemed, he had to figure out how to go about this situation. Most importantly what exactly was his best subject anyway? She wasn't wrong about him being a genius among the student body. But his knowledge had built up upon his years spent in solitude. He didn't know what Rose's weaknesses were, but he had a feeling that she wasn't doing well in any of her classes. Or, at least, that's the image she had painted.

Better pull something off the top, basics…


	2. Even as My Eyes do See It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As though it was an easy thing to do.

It was strange, suddenly having some form of responsibility. Well, more responsibilities than he had already accumulated by having a buddy. But his buddy didn't seem to mind that he was helping another. Even still, it was such a strange thing, being responsible for someone else beyond his buddy. Being responsible for another human being's scholastic welfare... well, somewhat. It wasn't the same as being responsible for his grades, how they impacted his buddy's grades. How little they did. She was in a different class, a different league. Vir Ingenious because of her unique form of magic. Foreign exchange students...

But Rose, she was something all together different. And it wasn’t hard, teaching her.

They made it a daily ritual, almost, anyway. To meet up either during school or after school, wherever Luca might wish to go for the day. And with a campus as large as Gedonelune was, Luca had a habit of changing their meeting place as each day passed. He had taught her basic magic within a field of beautiful blue flowers, where wing rabbits gathered. Although she had a firm grasp on the basics, it was still pleasurable to go over those simple, necessary spells. By the lake, he taught her divination. Within the greenhouse, Luca walked Rose through reading tarot cards... which she was considerably weak in. It was charming, watching the pink haired woman pout or frown, or sigh over what she couldn't understand.

Rose was a fast learner, always straight to the point with what she wanted to know. Always watching Luca, listening intently to his lessons. Day in and day out she surprised him with what she had picked up. With the extent at which she was going to become the best student that she could be. She was borrowing Elias’ notes, having Yukiya help her in class, and occasionally Luca himself if he deemed it necessary to show up.

Each day, they saw a new side of Rose Farron. Each day she revealed something new about her person. And, to Luca's surprise, she was ever changing, physically. Her hair would be long one day, straight as a pin and all around maroon. Her tattoo, as he found out, moved along her skin, as if it were a living tattoo. But it was actually enchanted, an art she excelled in. Some days he would find her with short hair, as short as his own emerald locks. And on those days her hair was petal pink. She changed her accessories on a day to day bases. Sometimes he'd find her with a studded, cat ear headband and matching bell collar, or she might wear musically themed attire. It was a nice surprise, a break from the norm.

Yet the most important thing to Luca was the fact that the nearly blank faced woman he had met months previously was... smiling.

She was always grinning now, at least when they spoke. Her face, usually blank or sullen in class, seemed so animated when she hung out with the green haired older student. Her pale eyes were alight with joy, with laughter. Her smile always made her appear so much younger, brighter. Her laughter was contagious.

Beyond that, her magic had so much potential, her abilities increasing. But something… something nagged at Luca. Had begun to trouble him as of late, the longer he spent with her. Rose was a smart girl, way smarter than she seemed, so why exactly was she flunking in the first place?

She wasn’t an idiot. She wasn’t flighty. And sure she changed up her appearance however she wanted, cutting her hair or coloring it on a day to day basis, or weekly as she might choose. She’d even taken to wearing an eye patch as of late. One of those soft cotton medical ones given out to people who had suffered some kind of ocular injury. It was just a fad, she said. It didn’t hinder her, so that could have added on to her need for a tutor. And she’d only started wearing one recently. Probably to further her delinquent image. Even still, he just couldn’t put his finger on why it bothered him and why her needing a tutor was also something that bothered.

The charcoal slowly came to a halt in it’s half finished line, his hand stilling upon his sketchbook. He just couldn’t put his finger on it, no, not at all. And he wanted to know what was so wrong with Rose Farron that she had needed someone like him to guide her instead of one of the Goldstiens. Scholarly lot that the brothers were. Elias, perhaps, would have turned her away somewhat, stuttering and blushing like a child. But he would turn right back around and say yes. Klaus, on the other hand... he wasn't so sure about. He had his hands full with the Perrill girl — Anima, wasn't it? His girlfriend. Buddy. Romantic partner.

“Hey Luca,” the pink haired woman’s voice, normally pitched slightly low, was higher today, and breathy. The smack of her boots on the pavement was beginning to slow down and she, too, was slowing down in her ever swift pace. Luca shifted in his seat upon the bench, leaning back to stretch. His back ached, a burning sensation building up between his shoulder blades. He had been hanging out in the gardens this time, letting his muse run wild... though, glancing down at his sketchbook, his muse had taken the shape of his student. Her face on the paper was soft, mouth parted to say something. Her hair was the last thing he had been working on, so it was amusing to see the half finished choppy waves surrounding her face. His muse, in the flesh, paused just beside him, doubling over to take deep slow breaths. Her hands secured themselves to her hips, the sleeves of her uniform jacket rolled up at the elbow, bunching with the movement. “Hey, hey, I did it. I passed my exam.” Her grin was so bright, brighter than usual. Her cheeks were flush, red from running and joy.“High marks this time. So I won’t be repeating this grade.”

“Oh really? Sure you didn’t just cheat a little?” He looked up at her, and paused. The distance between them was so short. Almost non-existent. Her lips parted with her panting, white teeth glinting. Her only visible blue eye met his green ones. For a moment they simply stared at one another, the air around them filled with the distant sounds of other students celebrating or whiny. Far away, not yet near. Rose shifted, straightening up.“Fuck you, Luca, no way I did.”

“Yeah, no way. So, think it’s time you paid me back for helping you, huh? How about you —”

“Oh, about that!” Rose cut him off as per usual. “Yeah, yeah, come on, and, umm, let’s go into that boring ass town. I’ve got a big surprise for you. A huge surprise.” His student, for lack of better words, began pushing back the heavy fall of her shoulder length watermelon pink hair. She leaned back, hands falling to her hips. It was like nothing could disrupt her mood. Nothing could tear down that pride and joy that had secured this moment. And Luca? He loved surprises. They were such a treat. After spending so much time alone… being around her was pretty alright. He had gotten so used to it. Used to having her around. Her crass humor, her sharp wit. The sound of that rosy voice.

“So are we fucking going or what?”

And her mouth had started getting looser. She began to spill cuss words out like a water fountain of foul language. It was pretty hilarious. Old man Schuyler didn’t take kindly to it, which made it even better, She’d been given a few stern talking to’s about her language recently, more than he'd ever seen a student receive. Detentions came and went, shrugged off like they were a joke. Some part of him did have to wonder if Randolph even cared, for all Schuyler did. He seemed to take some enjoyment out of her misbehaving around him. Like it was the most amusing thing to the immortal. Elias always turned red as a tomato, sputtering about how she shouldn't say such things. And he did this every time. Yukiya seemed immune to the novelty of the situation, shrugging it off to focus on... whatever he focused on. Those brief moments before class made it well worth it to drop in and listen to their morning group chat. Rose simply refused to change the way she spoke. The way she acted. She refused to change for anyone else. And Luca admired that. He would like to think he shared a similar quality.

“Alright, alright, we’ll go.” Luca carefully covered his half finished portrait, easing a piece of foggy tracing paper over top the image. He took care to close his sketchbook, not wanting to ruin his hard work. Not wanting to chance destroying something that strangely meant so much to him. He tucked the charcoal back into its metal tin, and took care to place both objects in his bag. “Did you ask permission to go?” As much as he was a troublemaker who preferred to live by his own rules, he didn't want Rose to have wasted her hard work on something as childish as skipping off campus to go into town. “I can send a magic note if you haven't.”

“Oh, yeah, already talked to Schuyler about it, since tomorrow’s a holiday we can head out. Mean ass Klaus is waiting at the gates.” Her tone was dismissive, but she bounced on her heels like an excited child. Her fingers, nails painted in chipping blue this time, drummed constant songs on her hips. It only made Luca slow down even more, just so he might memorize her little actions. The way her hair bounced, clothing rustled. The grin that spread across her face like some kind of secret only she knew. It was a contagious kind of grin, his own lips began to curl into a similar smile. Charcoal coated fingers were wiped on a worn rag, which joined the rest of his things. Luca didn't know what to expect, what kind of great big plan Rose had in mind, but he wanted to go with it. He wanted to experience whatever she had in mind. Whatever plan she had shaped.

Luca stood slowly and, adjusting his scarf, he latched his bag closed. He could hear the murmur of other students growing louder, closer, and he really didn't want to stop and talk with Elias. He could pick out the cultured voice, the sound of Elias' lively buddy singsonging at him. As much as he did like to rile the blond up, he really wanted to find out what Rose had in mind. With that, he turned and began to follow after his rambunctious friend. He hoped, honestly hoped, that this would never end. That Rose would never change.

That he could enjoy this… just a little longer.

 


	3. But Everything I Have to Give, I'll Give to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will shelter me my love, and I will shelter you.

“What?”

“I know it isn’t the biggest room, but it’s 1,000 Lune a night, that’s all my allowance for the month, you know. Or, what I’ve got to spare. Something like that.”

The room was small. All around small. It fitted with a small washroom, a single large bed that seemed to take up the majority of the space allowed, and a decent sized ice box. The windows were large, nearly as tall as Luca was. The walls were barren, wood paneling looking nicely polished, a pleasant yellow wood. He couldn't place what kind of wood it was, that didn't really interest him. The clean smell fresh linens filled the limited space of the room. Probably from the newly laundered sheets, of course. There was also the crisp, sharp scent of cold, but that was coming from the icebox. Yet above all of that, he could smell the sugary sweetness of Rose's perfume. The scent of sugary macaroons that she made daily, so that each of her friends might enjoy the small, delightful sweet. Rose, herself, just stood near the bed, her shoulders drawn in with a lazy shrug.

“Sorry I couldn’t get us a bigger place, but I figured a nice little room at the inn would make it easier for us to fuck.”

“What?”

“We are here for the sex.” She grinned at the stunned man, hands now going to her blouse and easily sliding the buttons free one after the other. Luca blinked a few times, absolutely caught off by her proclamation of what they were obviously here for, what she hadn't even told him when they had left the campus. “Wait, no, you don’t — you don’t have to sell yourself to me like a prostitute. I helped you because I wanted to.” He stumbled over his words, feeling his stomach roil with the thought of her doing that. Hadn’t it been a joke, back then, her saying such things. So why would she do this? It wasn't fair. He liked her, at some point he'd genuinely come to care about her. "Come on, don’t joke like this.”

“I’m not joking.” Rose huffed, a blush creeping over her cheeks and along her ears. She began to draw her blouse off, letting it fall to the floor at her feet with that devil may care attitude securing itself around her. “I’m not doing this to pay you back for the tutoring, what do you think those sweets were for, anyway?” She ran her fingers over the thin white tank she wore, her already stiff nipples pressing against the white fabric. Her hands moved down to her skirt, tugging the zipper down the side. “I’m not doing this because I promised you I would.” The zipper slid down the line of white teeth one by one, gliding as far down as it could before she pulled her hand away and let the heavy article fall away.

She wasn’t wearing anything beneath beyond her thigh highs. A tuft of maroon curls framed the thick lips of her sex. Sparse and short as if she’d recently trimmed the hair. Pink was, shockingly, her natural color.

“I’m doing this,” she stepped out of the crumbled fabric, kicking it behind her, “because I like you. I want to do this with you, Luca.” He couldn’t move away, couldn’t utter a damn word. She liked him enough to do this? He was stunned. Genuinely stunned by her confession. And she was smiling, albeit shyly, but smiling none the less as she closed the gap between them. Her small hands rose, cupping his cheeks and bringing his face to hers. “Kiss me, Luca. Kiss me right now.”

Her breath was minty and warm, and her lips were hot, soft and sweet as they crashed into his. She was as small as a doll, wide of hip and heavy in the breast, and all around pleasing. Her skin was hot, flushed. And his hands moved, rough and callus, fingertips brushing against her sides. He drew her against him, pulling her body as close as he could manage. Close enough that she growled, breasts pressing into his chest hard enough that it hurt her. Hurt him. He apologized in kisses, lots and lots of little kisses. His lips pressing against hers over and over again. Lips moving to brush over her jawline, down her neck. He stopped long enough to inhale the sweet scent of her shampoo, the faint traces of baby powder and perfume that clung to her warm skin.

It was hard to think, in moments like these. It was hard to figure out who started it, shoving his jacket off, unwinding his favorite scarf. They broke contact long enough for him to pull his shirt over his head, and then her hot little mouth was on his chest, kissing and nipping at the pale flesh exposed to the cool air. From this angle he could see the magical tattoo that moved along her skin, fully bloomed red roses that covered her back now, where they had once covered her breasts, back then when they’d first met. Not a single thorn to be seen, just beautiful thick roses.

Her hands fumbled over his belt, hot curses spilling past her lips like sparks from a fire. He chuckled, full on laughed when his own fingers slipped and slid over the belt buckle. They pulled and tugged together, yanked and clawed until his belt was undone and his pants were falling open to her greedy fingers. Blue nails caught and snagged on his zipper, though they didn't break. He was certain he'd find flecks of baby blue between the teeth. Those rough fingers of hers caught onto his pants, pulling them hard. She shoved them to the ground as her hot kisses descended down his belly, along the sparse trail of green hair that led from his navel to the base of his cock.

She jerked back as the hot, twitching length of him came free from the confines of his trousers. Startled by the sight of it, or, most likely, his lack of undergarments. She wasn't the only one who went without underwear after all. Hungry green eyes looked down to meet her exposed blue eye, other eye still covered by her medical eye patch. But Rose was not looking up at him. Her gaze was focused on his twitching flesh, red and swollen. Wanting. Precum was already spilling from the red tip, the clear liquid dripping onto her exposed flesh. She looked up at him, cheeks hot, and smiled. His own face was burning up, lips parted, but curling at the edges. His grin vivacious, hungry. She looked… she looked so hot on her knees in front of him.

He groaned, loudly, knees suddenly feeling weak as her fingers curled around his pulsing cock. She pressed it toward his belly, leaning in to kiss the underside. Her lips pursed for contact at first, treating his warm flesh to a brief peck, only to part so her tongue could graze the twitching shaft, leaving a hot trail of saliva in it's wake that quickly cooled and sent shivers down his spine. Sweat began to bead along his lower back, his skin growing increasingly hotter. And the room felt colder. It was an exciting contrast, making his toes curl. He thought he could smell the musk building in the room, the scent of their sweat and heat mingling with the clean scents which had greeted them when they had arrived. He wanted to tangle his fingers into the short baby pink tresses, feel the soft strands twist around his fingers while her mouth worked him over.

She shifted, adjusting her kneeling position. Her lips framed the very hot tip of his cock, drawing it just past her teeth to suck on the tangy flesh. The tip of her tongue pushed against the slit nestled toward the bottom of the blunt flesh, flicking and caressing it as thicker droplets of precum began to spill forth. Each movement of her tongue made his breath hitch, growing more and more labored. “D-damn,” he uttered breathlessly. She was good, she was doing a good job. She deserved the praise. Sure she was probably just experimenting, but to Luca it felt amazing. He didn’t know when exactly he’d closed his eyes, but he opened them once more, letting them remain half lidded so he could peak out at her from beneath the fall of his long lashes. “Rose...”

Her cheeks were drawn in, her cheekbones standing out, red as apples. Her lips looked thin, but still a bright red as they pressed against his skin. One hand moved slowly over his shaft, back and forth, fingernails scrapping. Chipped, the paint was chipped. He knew it. Her nails pressed into his flesh, not painfully so, but just enough to make the contact much more solid. It made his hips jerk forward — and it hurt! Her teeth scrapped roughly against the sensitive head of his member and her tongue pressed way too hard. She drew back with an audible pop and began to cough. Her hands left his skin instantly, moving to cover her mouth in reflex. Her visible blue eye closed tight, chest heaving.

“Fuck, Luca, that hurt. It really fucking hurt,” she managed between coughs and gasps. Dragging air back into her lungs. He cursed, a hand going to his length to lightly caress the tip, just checking for damage, before he dropped to his knees. Sparks of pain still danced over his nerves, mingling with the lingering sensation of what pleasure she had brought him. He missed the feeling of her mouth on him, and her hand, but he wanted to make sure she was okay. After all, he'd caused her to start coughing like this. It was embarrassing, but they were so inexperienced with each other in this way.

The cold wooden floor met his knees, instantly chilling him. “Fuck, Rose, are you okay?” His warm sweaty hand touched her trembling shoulder. His free hand cupped her cheek, drawing her face up. She was blushing furiously, although not fully in embarrassment like he was, and her blue eye was a little watery but she smiled at him nonetheless. Laughter bubbled forth, causing her shoulders to tremble beneath his touch. “Yeah. That was totally unexpected you jerk. Warn me next time you try to choke me.”

“Let me make it up to you.” And he meant it. He hadn’t meant to hurt her even a little, but the reaction had just sort of… happened. Luca smiled weakly, one side of his lips drawing back and up to expose his teeth. He stood carefully, taking her hands in his own and pulling her up with him. They stood a moment, just gazing at each other, catching their breath. Warm skin slick with sweat began to rise with goosebumps, but remained flushed and warm even as the cool air tried to chill them. Rose's lips quirked with a playful smile. Her laughter had finally begun to die down. Her fingers squeezed his own, a gesture he returned in kind. “Are you...?” He tilted his head some, squeezing her fingers again. She let out a small affirmation. It was enough for him, and he decided to take the initiative. To move forward with their plan. He led her toward the bed and unceremoniously nudged her onto the white comforter that currently protected the sheets. He wanted her legs wide open, her back flat against the soft pillowy surface, and for her to relax. He tried instructing her with his body language and light caresses along her inner thighs. It worked, for all she laughed and gasped. But they were making progress.

This was fun. No rush, no fuss. And this was hot. It was exciting to see her quiver, to see her skin glisten with sweat, watch the way her blush was spreading across her exposed flesh. Rose pulled her tank top off, the cotton trying to stick to the sweat slicked skin. And Luca, for a moment, wished he was that shirt, able to press against her hot skin, closer than humanly possible. But if he was that shirt, well, he couldn’t do this with her. Couldn’t fuck her until all the strength had left his body. Couldn’t taste her until all he could taste for hours after the fact was her.

The bed creaked as his knees sank into the soft mattress. Too soft for his liking, but she seemed okay with it. He dipped his head low, kissing her pink thighs, tasting the sweat and tangy juices that had spilled from her. It wasn’t sweet like honey, as books had made it out to be, but hot and tangy. Different. It was a flavor he couldn’t place, couldn’t describe. It was just, it was just her. Rose. Rose Farron who had come to him demanding he tutor her, and at some point…

Yeah, at some point he must have fallen for her.

His chest felt tight, and his eyes stung for a moment, but he wasn’t going to cry. No way was he going to ruin this by doing that. He dipped his head, tongue peaking out from his lips to glide along the swollen folds of her sex. They were slick with her juices, parting to let his tongue probe at her core. She was hot, and smelled musty but it was nice. It made him feel harder than ever. And she moaned so loud. His name passed her lips in a broken cry, something along the lines of: “Lu-Lu-Luca you’re- fuck- you’re tongue. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Or at least that’s what he thought he heard before her slick thighs were pressing against his ears. She was trembling, gasping. And he’d only just begun. His broad tongue moved in slow circles around her clit, working along the stiff peak. She was dripping, spilling. Her juices spilled down the swell of her ass, wetting his lips and chin. He cupped her bottom, lifting it off the bed and angling her hips so he could really feast on her flesh. His teeth tugged at her lips, tongue flicking against her entrance. He breathed in her heavy scent, dragging the air deep into his lungs. He didn’t want to stop. He never wanted to stop.

“Luca! Luca, Luca, Luca, goddamnit please. Fuck - please. Please don’t stop.” Rose’s nails dragged along the duvet, fingers pulling at the slightly scratchy but otherwise soft fabric. Her hips jerked, her thighs trembled. Her toes curled until they ached. She wanted to come on his tongue, but at the same time she didn't want to orgasm like this. She wanted something more intimate. She wanted to feel him inside of her. She wanted to hold him tight, dig her nails into his back. To bury her face in his shoulder, the way that it was supposed to be according to the books she had read. She wanted for so much and yet it was hard to utter a single word. “Luca please fuck me. Fuck me.”

He pulled away, strands of deep green sticking to his face, slick with sweat and maybe her juices as well. That damn grin of his made itself present on his face as he looked down her body. As he looked over her sweat slicked skin and flushed skin. He hadn't expected her to be so loud. To focus on just a few words, like her brain had started to shut down or something. But he didn't mind, not at all. “You’re sure? Because I don’t think I should give that to you.”

“Shut up and just fuck me. Please? I…” She pouted, turning her only visible eye away from him. Strands of baby pink hair had turned almost as maroon as her curls, sticking to her face. It was cute. She was cute. She was… he didn’t know, beautiful maybe? A startling kind of beauty, passionate, unbelievably raw. And he wanted to embrace that, to hold her so close she could never escape. To hold her forever. Like this, in this moment. Luca gave a slow nod and moved, lowering her hips carefully and aligning his own with hers. “Are you positive? I won’t do this unless you really want to. I won’t do this to you against your will.”

“I want you, Luca. I love you. I like you. You, Luca, no one else. I want to do this with you and I mean it.” She looked at him once more, reached out for him, guided him. One hand grabbed his own, fingers laying on top of his as he stabilized himself with that hand. Her other hand curled around the tip of him, directing him toward her. “Please do it. Please.”

And he did.

He moved slowly at first, pressing the blunt tip of his member into her entrance. He pushed, slowly, working his way inside of her. And… he found very little resistance. Her body was opening up to him, accepting him, allowing him inside. Her inner walls twitched, clamping down on him and letting go, sucking him inside. She was so wet, so hot, so good. He trembled, stomach muscles tightening. His back burned, shoulders feeling tense. He drew back slowly and thrust in again just as slowly. The bed creaked, the sheets rustled, and she moaned. She whimpered, she called out to him. He answered each cry with a thrust, each whimper with a kiss. He held her hands, pulled her up onto his lap and embraced her.

He loved her.

Yeah, Luca Orlem, the slacker, the jerk, the worst… he loved her. This foul mouthed, ostracized loner.

And he never wanted this moment to end…

 


	4. I Will Shelter You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I left you heartbroken, but not until those very words were spoken.

How quickly time flows.

How quickly it slips away.

And yet it wasn't time that caused Luca any trouble. He could practically sleep through life if he were so inclined. But there was always something so interesting taking place within the ancient and grand academy. Gedonelune's finest wizards and wizardesses did not go through school each year without something amazing going on. But that was not what he cared for now. It wasn't the spotting of a unicorn, or the possibilities of someone using dark magic for evil. It wasn't something to do with the nature of the forest surrounding the school going out of whack, or something about elven beings. It was simply his lack of knowledge on a certain subject. His lack of knowledge concerning the one he cared for.

If only he had known then what he knew now.

Each day after their relationship had truly set off during a small vacation within the the town of Gedonelune, Luca and Rose had rarely been away from each other. They had continued their tutoring, not letting their blossoming affair interfere with Rose's academic life. But they had spent their days of spending more time with each other, stealing kisses and the occasional quickies in hallways and empty classrooms, the gardens and greenhouse. His buddy had cared little for this new turn of events in his life, although she did support him in her own way. She encouraged him to let this romance blossom. To open up to his muse, to hope for more.

Not to give up on Rose should she experience any doubts or worries.

And it had helped him, had given him some strength to pursue whatever the relationship was that had taken shape. To take shelter in the warmth and love Rose had to offer. And in return, she took shelter in him. Yukiya had teased him briefly about the change of events. Even Elias had asked about the nature of their affair. Rose had taken it in stride, complaining about how it was nothing more than what they already knew. Saying that they didn't need any confirmation from her or Luca. Luca had also taken it in stride, tried to play it off cool.

But then things had changed.

She just stopped coming to school one day. She just up and disappeared. She hadn't mentioned anything to Elias or Yukiya, Odile or prefect Klaus' girlfriend Anima. As far as he knew, or anyone else among the student body, Rose Farron had simply left the school. It wasn't because of her grades, she was doing fine in her classes. She was passing, they had all made sure of that in some way or another. And it wasn't like she'd been threatened with expulsion because of her language, even that had started to be toned down. It had bothered Luca considerably. Unnerved him. How does one student vanish from the school without anyone knowing why?

Luca had gone to one of the few he truly trusted, hoping that it would be easy to receive an answer to his question. Yet Schuyler couldn’t, or wouldn't, answer his question. No matter how much Luca probed, no matter how much he tried to persuade him with good behavior, as if that earned him the right to know about Rose's personal business. Yet when Schuyler refused to give him the answers he sought, it was the Headmaster who turned out to be willing to give him the information he wanted. He hadn’t wanted to tell him at first, perhaps he never meant to give in. But Luca's persistence had paid off in it's own right.

And so here he was at her little house. Here he was away from the academy, far from Gedonelune proper. It appeared almost Victorian in nature, painted a gentle, loving sea blue. Creeping wisteria climbed along its exterior, their purple flowers accenting the white shingles of the roof, decorating the blue exterior. The garden was over grown with roses and wildflowers, somehow kept away from the path. Beyond the house he could easily see the thick, dark forest. And somehow, some way, this whole property appeared torn out of the pages of a fairy-tale. The front door stood wide open, a deep startling red, almost out of place...

A nurse stood outside in the garden smoking, her gaze briefly catching his own before looking away. Smoke curled past her lips, white and wispy, fading away just moments after it's existence. She wore a standard white outfit, a medium length dress and red sweater, even though it was hardly chilly out. Summer was right around the corner, a few more months to go. The nurse tipped her head to the side, and he was certain she was paying attention to him in her own way. Luca was flushed, chest feeling heavy and tight as he made his way toward the door. So this was where Rose lived, huh. A nice little place, he guessed, it was cute. Not quite a cottage, and an odd house. Not exactly what he had imagined when he learned from Randolph that she lived in a little village. Jade green eyes briefly glanced to the rose bushes that had grown out of control to the east, the grass was a little tall and there were dozens of wild flowers.

Didn't she take care of animals or something?

Where was everybody? Did she really live alone like he had been told?

Luca paused at the entrance to the house, not quite sure if he could keep going. He glanced briefly to the ground, to the stone path he had traveled. To the red door that stood wide open to air out the house of Rose Farron. He could turn around and leave, he knew he could. But he hesitated still. He waited, listening. The smell of cigarrette smoke briefly wafted into his general direction. Hot and warm, kind of acrid. He didn't really like it, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. It wasn't really his place to comment on another's vices.

He felt heat build up behind his eyes when he heard Rose call out. A single, simple “hello?”

The nurse glanced at him from over the tops of horned rimmed glasses as if to say, ‘you going in kid?’ But he was no kid. And he was going in. Luca took a deep breath, running his hand over the dark wood door that the nurse had left open. He steeled himself, telling himself he was ready. That he was going to do this. He was going to walk into her house, greet her and... and what?

The young man stepped inside, making sure that his footsteps were somewhat loud. That they were loud enough to announce his presence, but not to upset the owner of the house. He didn't know if he could speak. Didn't know if he could trust his voice. The house was full of herbs, their smells so mystical, and mingling with the scent of old books. The smell of memories, right? What a joke. Mirrors hung here and there, some painted over, some holding melted candles before the glass. There was a short hall that led to a kitchen, a staircase...

There she was, sitting in her bed in the middle of what must have been the living room. She was dressed in silly, childish pajamas. Little black cat heads decorated her loose top. Probably matching whatever bottoms she wore beneath the covers that rested across her legs. It was strange to see a bed in the middle of the living room. She probably had a bed upstairs, but...

Her face. Beneath the fall of familiar pink hair, her eyes were covered in bandages. Blocking out the light, covering up half of her pretty face. “Rose.” His voice cracked. It couldn’t be helped, seeing her sitting up, propped up by a dozen pillows and holding on to what appeared to be a doll, but was actually her familiar candy loving familiar. He had only seen it briefly, usually when it sought to escape her bag or steal something sweet. Yet it was not the center of his attention. It was... seeing her with her eyes covered, those pale blue eyes that must have been facing his general direction.

She… she was blind, wasn't she? Officially blind now.

Some kind of deterioration in the eyes, Randolph had said. She had been only able to attend until she could no longer see. Sure there were spells to accommodate for the loss of sight, but…

“Luca, you came.” She adjusted her hold upon the small creature, letting it escape her grasp when she no longer wished to hold the little creature. Her voice hadn't changed at all. Still that pleasing low timbre, that huskiness. Her lips curling into a smile. Her bandages were just loose enough that he could see the tears starting to trickle down her cheeks. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. You don’t need to be sorry. You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” Each word stung, or at least felt like they were as he moved closer to her bed. As he looked at her small form. She looked so much smaller now, and maybe it was because of the way that she sat among all those pillows. The way that she had suddenly appeared so fragile now. So different from the woman he had grown to know during her time at school. She was still Rose, even if she couldn’t see. Even if she might never see how much this hurt, knowing she was suffering and he couldn’t help her at all. Tears, colder than they’d ever felt before, spilled down his cheeks. “I’m here now, okay. And I’m staying here, with you, got it.”

  
“Yeah…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to learn more about Rose's condition, please take the time to read up on retinitis pigmentosa.


End file.
